Travis Killings
Travis Killings is an American professional wrestler. He currently works for Ace Championship Wrestling on the Smash brand. He is a former two time ACW World Champion, four time ACW Tag Team Champion, and he is currently in his second reign as ACW U.S. Champion. Early Beginnings Travis Killings made his start in 2000, working with UWA (Universal Wrestling Alliance). He started a feud with Michael Dean after Dean had attacked him shortly after his win in his debut match. The feud lasted about a month until Killings had finally defeated Dean at UWA Blood Bath after a TKO. In April 2000, he began a feud with Reke after Travis Killings had TKO'ed Reke while he was making a promo. He defeated Reke on an episode of UWA after a TKO. Then, he got a shot at the UWA Tag Team title, but lost the match after his partner, Flyin' Ryan missed a moonsault and fell into a rollup position. In June 2000, at UWA SummerBash, he defeated "Big Bad" Bruce after lifting him up for a TKO. After 4 months in UWA, he began an undefeated streak where he was never pinned and didn't submit. His undefeated streak ended in November after Crasher defeated him after hitting him with multiple chair shots. However, Travis Killings got revenge the next night on UWA after defeated Crasher in a first blood match. Shortly thereafter, in December, he challenged Zodiak for the UWA World Heavyweight Championship and won the title after reversing the Power Zodiak into a TKO. This began his first and only run as champion. In 2001, he continued defending the title successfully until he lost it to Shawn in June 2001 at SummerBash. He then continued wrestling in singles competition until he met Haze. Rivalry/Friendship with Haze (2001-2002) In October 2001, Travis Killings and Haze had a tag team match against Hippi and Tyler. The fans easily saw the possibility of achievement with Haze and Killings due to the fact that they have held the UWA World Heavyweight Championship. It was also funny because Haze and Killings were trying to outwrestle the other. They won the match, but Harry Bondavia, the owner of UWA noticed how Haze and Travis Killings as a team got over with the fans. Over the next few weeks, they were seen in funny segments, competing against each other in games like chess, monopoly, basketball, baseball, football, pizza eating contest, and obstacle course races. They had a match for the UWA Tag Team Championship, but lost to the defending champions, Christopher Young and Alan Michaels, after a Young/Michaels Combination (Powerbomb/Top Rope Spear combination) to Haze. They became very popular with the fans. However, the rival show, ACW had Raven-One Connection at the time, however, the team disbanded in December 2001. Travis Killings and Haze challeged for the tag team titles once again, but were unsuccesful. Then, after the match Travis Killings challlenged Haze to a match at Night of the Silent. Haze accepted the match and defeated Killings after hitting the Shades on Travis Killings. After UWA made an agreeable contract with ACW, many talent from UWA and the developmental territory was traded to ACW in exchange for talent from ACW and the developmental territory. As a result Travis Killings and Haze were traded to ACW with Travis traded to the Rush brand and Haze traded to Smash. ACW Travis Killings made his start on ACW, defeating Johnny Jeter, the leader of the Purple World Order. After the match, Jeter, Krymynal, and Double X attacked Killings. Krymynal put Killings in the Ghetto Blaster, Double X landed a diving elbow to his legs, which easily set Killings up for a Sharpshooter by Jeter, who was in his fifth reign as ACW Palace Champion at the time. The next week, Travis Killings challenged Double X to a match at ACW Judgment Day 2002, which he won after a TKO. He was challenged by Krymynal to a match on an edition of Rush which ended in a draw after both men were brawling outside the ring during the referee's countout. The brawl spilled into the locker room and the wrestlers made an attempt to seperate them, but Travis Killings and Krymynal started fighting them off and cotinued attacking each other, making a return to ringside to continue brawling before they were seperated by officials, management, security, and the wrestlers. Continuation of his feud with Krymynal/P.W.O. Travis Killings challenged Krymynal to a steel cage match, which at first was declined by Krymynal, but he accepted after ambushing Travis Killings from behind after his match and used his finishing move, the Ghetto Blaster on him. The steel cage match was set for the last edition of Rush before Vengeance, with the winner becoming #1 contender for the ACW Palace Championship against Johnny Jeter. Killings won the steel cage match after hitting a TKO. However, he lost to Johnny Jeter at Vengeance after Krymynal interfered. After the match, Jeter put Killings in the Sharpshooter on the announce table. Killings was kept in the hold for more than two minutes, while Killings screamed in pain. Referees tried to get Jeter off of Killings, but the attempt was thwarted by the rest of the P.W.O. Killings tore his quadriceps while in the move and was said to be out for 5 months. He returned in December 2002, defeating Johnny Jeter at Armageddon 2002 after a TKO, thus ending their rivalry. Tag Team with Joe Dream In February 2003, Joe Dream was going to face Garry B. Big and Colossal in a match at No Way Out 2003. Dream had the option of choosing to go it alone in a handicap match or find a tag team partner. He chose to fight alone at first, then after he made the decision, Colossal and Garry came out and attacked him. Then, Killings ran out with a lead pipe to make the save. He grabbed the mic and said, "Hey! Garry and Colossal, I guess we'll see you at No Way Out", stating that he had become Dream's partner for the match. They won the match after Joe Dream hit the Dream Slam. They showed gratitude to each other for working together as a team. (They realized that their teaming would be kind of bizarre due to the fact that they both wear U.S.A. designs on their attire during their matches. They continued teaming together until two weeks before WrestleMania 2003. Continuation of Dominance, Rise to Stardom Travis Killings was scheduled to compete in a Money in the Bank ladder match (that used to include only four participants before it was expanded to six partcipants). He came up short, after the eventual winner, Blake Magnificent climbed up the ladder and hit Killings in the face with a chair while he was trying to bring down the briefcase. Killings got his revenge when he fought and beat Blake Magnificent at Backlash 2003. Magnificent, however didn't take the loss lightly and hit Killings with his briefcase after his matches in the next few weeks. After Killings' match with the ACW World Heavyweight Champion, The Max Impact, Blake Magnificent cashed in his MITB and made it a triple threat match. Magnificent already had the advantage as Killings and Impact were exhausted. It was later made a no disqualification triple threat match. Killings and Impact were knocked unconscious after Blake Magnificent hit them both in the head repeatedly with his briefcase, causing both men to bleed, as Killings rose to his feet, Magnificent used his finisher, Magnifying DDT on him. As he went for the pinfall, Impact broke it up only to be a victim of the con-chair-to. Magnificent pinned Killings for the victory. At Judgement Day 2003, he lost to Blake Magnificent in a match for the ACW World Heavyweight Championship after he was hit in the head with the championship. People began referring to Killings as "The Uncrowned Champion". At ACW Resurrection as a tour that few superstars were chosen to be a part of, Killings won the title from Magnificent after interference from The Max Impact. The evnt took place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. However, even though Killings portrayed a face character, he was heavily booed and chants of "The One" started erupting thriugh the arena due to the fact that The One was a Canadian and didn't participate at the event due to flight issues. He lost the title to Hitman at Summerslam 2003. Killings was then brought down to mid card matches until defeating Maverick to recieve a shot at the ACW Palace Championship against Johnny Jeter at ACW Unforgiven 2003, which he lost. He got a rematch at ACW No Mercy 2003, and won the title after a TKO on Johnny Jeter. At Cyber Sunday 2003, the fans had an option to choose the challenger for the match. The possible candidates were Blake Magnificent, The Max Impact, or Alex Ralphs. Alex Ralphs won the vote and the title after Blake Magnificent interfered and hit Killings with the title. At a special ACW show called Saturday Night's Main Event, Killings got his revenge against Blake Magnificent in a Steel Cage match, after Killings hit Magnificent with the TKO. At ACW Survivor Series, Travis Killings, Giant Shiba, and The Max Impact defeated P.W.O.'s Sean Stevens, Double X, and Krymynal in a Survivor Series Elimination Match after Killings pinned his longtime former rival, Krymynal after a TKO, thus becoming the sole survivor of the match. At Armageddon, he participated in a Hell in a Cell match defeating Freeman, Garry B. Big, and Kenny James after a TKO on Kenny James. He participated in the 2004 Royal Rumble entering in at #4 and was in the match until the final four being elimnated by The One. At No Way Out 2004, he teamed with his former partner and real life longtime friend, Haze (Dave Johnson), and also his real life longtime friend, Joe Dream (Joe Couture) against Awesome Andy, David Williams, and Mr. Moro, which they won after hitting their opponents with their finishing maneuvers. In the next few weeks, a feud started between Kenny James which culminated in a match at ACW WrestleMania 2004, which Killings won. Feud with the Main Event Coalition At Backlash 2004, he defeated Deacon after a roll-up. After the match, Killings was attacked by Deacon who was upset over the loss. Then, to finish off the assault, Deacon busted Killings open after a shot from the steel steps and Killings recieved a Deaconbomb on the steel steps. It was announced the next night that Killings would face The One for the ACW World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day 2004, but he lost when Deacon interfered. He got another chance in a fatal four way match against The One, The Max Impact, and Haze, but came up short. Then, he began a feud with David Williams, defeating him at ACW Great American Bash and ACW Summerslam 2004. He tore his groin and was put on the shelf until ACW No Mercy 2004 where he teamed with Jet to defeat Deacon and The One. Reunited Tag Team with Haze Killings and Haze reunited their team at ACW Tribute to the Troops show defeating Big Tilly and David Williams. ACW's website recieved online petitions to bring back the tag team permanently. ACW and Franchise happily obliged. Then, at ACW Royal Rumble 2005, they both appeared in the Royal Rumble match, with Killings entering at #10 and Haze entered at #29. Luckily, Killings remained in the match when his partner came, but Haze was the victor in the match. Travis Killings participated in his second Money in the Bank ladder match at ACW WrestleMania 2005, winning the match, He cashed it in later in the night against the LWE World Heavyweight Champion, Jerry Hotshot, and defeated him, thus becoming LWE Champion and made the title exclusive to Rush. He defended the title sucessfully in a rematch at ACW Backlash 2005 against Jerry Hotshot. Then, he and Haze reunited to defeat Jerry Hotshot and Mikey Mack Mongo at Judgment Day 2005. (Mongo and Hotshot were the same people who lost their titles to Killings and Haze at WrestleMania). He then retained the title against P.J. at LWE One Night Stand 2005 in an Extreme Rules Match. Killings was later drafted to Smash as its 2nd draft pick, but however he lost the title to P.J. after interference from LWE General Manager, Mikey Miller, in order to bring the title back to LWE. However, fans were upset that Haze and Killings were seperated while Haze remained on Rush, but later that night, Haze was drafted to Smash. However, Killings stated to Haze that on Smash, it's going to be time for a new beginning. Then, the partners started brawling. However, Travis Killings was put on the shelf with an injury that would last over a year. Return, Royal Rumble winner, ACW Title, ACW U.S. Title, ACW Tag Team Titles Killings returned and entered the 2007 Royal Rumble at #25 and won the match, thus getting a shot at the ACW title at ACW Glory 2007. He won the championship from The Giant Shiba when he reversed the 7500 into a TKO. After he lost the title at ACW Road to Victory 2007. He engaged in a feud with Haze with both portraying face characters. However, their rivalry was put to a halt when Haze was injured. Travis Killings wrestled in huge matches throughout the rest of 2007, but he got a chance for the ACW United States title at ACW Royal Rumble 2008 and won the match, but Haze came back from his injury and reconciled his friendship with Killings and became #1 Contenders for the ACW Tag Team Titles which allowed them to compete for the titles at ACW Glory 2008 against the champions, Matt and Maverick. They won the titles from them and it marked Travis Killings' first tag team title reign in ACW and Haze's fifth. They continued to dominate the tag team division, beating every single tag team in Smash. They retained the titles at ACW Summerslam 2008 in a Triple Threat No Limits Tornado Tag Team Match which meant that everyone could be in the ring at the same time, there were no countouts, or disqualifications against Matt and Maverick and Flash & Saint. Scott Hennigan was granted a match for the ACW United States Championship whenever he wanted after winning a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Money In The Bank Ladder Match. He decided to cash the opportunity at ACW Summerslam after Killings' match. Killings was still knocked out from the Leap of Faith that he recieved from Flash through the announce table and Haze was barely recovering after he pinned Saint. With carnage left all over the ring, Scott Henigan cashed in on his opportunity and threw Haze out of the ring with ease and Killings was hit with a steel pipe. Scott Hennigan easily defeated Travis Killings to end his first reign as United States Champion. Haze and Killings were stripped of the titles due to the controversy after the match. There was a Triple Threat No Limits Tornado Tag Team rematch on Smash, but Killings and Haze lost the titles to Flash and Saint after Saint pinned Maverick. He lost to Hennigan both at Road To Victory and Halloween Horror, but he won the title back at ACW Silent Night 2008 with Haze as the special guest referee. Killings suffered another injury at Day of Reckoning 2009 and had to relinquish the ACW United States Championship. Personal Life Travis Killings is real life close friends with Joe Dream and Haze. Haze helped to train him. In an interview, Killings stated "Haze tought me everything I know, I'm glad to work with him, Joe, and Franchise in ACW." Killings was thought to have been using steroids throughout his career. When he took a test at ACW Headquarters that would prove his allegations to steroids, he passed the test. Killings said he has never used steroids in his life and never will. Championships/Accomplishments Universal Wrestling Alliance **UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Ace Championship Wrestling **ACW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW Championship (1 time) **LWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW United States Championship (2 time) **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **ACW Palace Championship (1 time) **Triple Crown Champion **Grand Slam Champion Finishers/Signature Moves **''TKO(Fireman's Carry Cutter) **Pumphandle Slam **Powerbomb **Big Boot Entrance Themes **'"Across The Nation" by Union Underground (ACW;2005-present)'''